Our Fate
by KleinerStubentiger
Summary: Am Ende einer Ära finden zwei Wesen zueinander, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten. Trotz dessen sie beide Jäger der Nacht sind, können sie doch nicht miteinander, allerdings auch nicht ohne einander sein. Vollständiges Summary drinnen DM/HP


Herzlich Willkommen!

Kyuubi-san und ich freuen uns, dass ihr hierher gefunden habt. Dies ist unsere erste Fanfiction, an der wir gemeinsam arbeiten. Bisher hat nur jeder für sich geschrieben und wir dachten, wir probieren es auch mal gemeinsam und siehe da, hier ist das erste Kapitel von Our Fate.

Es ist bisher auch das einzige Kapitel, das wir geschrieben haben, da uns leider beiden die Zeit fehlt an unseren Projekten zu arbeiten, aber spätestens im Sommer bzw. Juli/August wird es weitergehen.

Vor allem möchten wir von euch wissen, was ihr von Our Fate haltet, also hinterlasst uns einen Kommi! ^^

Und schon geht's los:

Autoren: Kyuubi-san & Abarai Renji

Beta: Sabkay

Raiting: P18-Slash

Genre: Lemon, Romantic, Violence, Angst, Drama, Humor, Deathfic, Fantasy

Warnung: AU/OOC, Slash

Zeit: Post OdP

Spoiler: 1-7

Pairing: DM/HP

Inhalt: Am Ende einer Ära finden zwei Wesen zueinander, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten. Trotz dessen sie beide Jäger der Nacht sind, können sie doch nicht miteinander, allerdings auch nicht ohne einander sein. Der eine vom Blut beeinflusst, der andere ein Kind des Mondes, müssen sie sich nun für ein gemeinsames Ziel zusammentun, um Erfolg verzeichnen zu können.

----------------------------------

**Kapitel 1: Auf ein Neues**

Der Regen prasselte gegen die Scheiben des Zugs, während dieser durch die Landschaften Großbritanniens fuhr.

//Regen…seit Wochen nur Regen…//, stellte Harry gedanklich fest, während er aus dem Fenster des fahrenden Hogwartsexpresses schaute; das Abteil war bis auf ihn vollkommen leer. Die gesamten Sommerferien über hatte es ununterbrochen geregnet. Nie hatte sich der Himmel eine Pause gegönnt und Harry selbst auch nicht.

Täglich hatte er gelernt…gelernt, um sich kontrollieren zu können, sein Wesen kontrollieren zu können und trotzdem hatte er es noch nicht vollständig geschafft. In Begleitung war er zu bändigen, aber alleine…unkontrollierbar, jedenfalls, wenn er in seiner Tiergestalt auftrat. An jedem Tag des Monats schaffte er es wenigstens eine Zeit lang bei Verstand zu bleiben, an jedem, nur an einem nicht:

Vollmond

Ja, an Vollmond!

Schon lustig, wie das Schicksal mit einem spielen konnte und wie böse dies endete, wenn man weder Karten noch einen Würfel besaß, um aktiv an dem Spiel teilnehmen zu können. Nein, dieses Mal war er keiner der Spielmacher, dieses mal war er eine der Spielfiguren gewesen, der man übel mitgespielt hatte.

Harry seufzte, im Nachhinein wusste er nicht mehr so genau, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte ausgerechnet an Vollmond den Grimmauldplatz zu verlassen und in die Nacht hinaus zu stürmen. Obwohl...doch, da war etwas gewesen...der Tod seiner besten Freunde. Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen wurde düster und fesselte sich regelrecht an das Polster des leeren Sitzes ihm gegenüber.

In Augenblicken wie diesem bereute er es, dass er auf die gefälschte Vision reingefallen war, die Voldemort ihm geschickt hatte und wegen der er ins Ministerium gestürmt war, um seinen Paten zu retten, der gar nicht dort gewesen war. Aufgrund dieser einen falschen Entscheidung hatten seine besten Freunde sterben müssen. Bellatrix Lestrange, eine Frau, die er nie wieder vergessen würde, hatte sie umgebracht, um ihn, Harry, zu quälen. Ob auf Voldemorts Befehl hin oder aus eigenem Antrieb war dem Schwarzhaarigen dabei egal. Wenn sie nicht schon wieder in Askaban sitzen würde, dann hätte er sie schon längst getötet. Sirius hatte den Angriff überlebt, er war dem Todesfluch, den Bellatrix auf ihn geschossen hatte ausgewichen und hatte sie im Gegenzug dazu mit einem Stupor erwischt. Nur leider hatte das Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger nicht mehr helfen können, die beiden waren schon vorher Bellatrix Flüchen erlegen.

Keine drei Tage später, die Sommerferien hatten schon angefangen, war er mitten in der Nacht aus dem Haus gestürmt, weil ihn die Erinnerungen an seine Freunde wieder einmal überrannt hatten. Schuldgefühle hatten ihn geplagt, auch wenn viele Leute versucht hatten ihm diese auszureden, es hatte nichts gebracht, er hatte sie trotzdem und in dieser Nacht waren sie sein Verhängnis.

Er war einfach blindlings durch die Straßen gerannt und hatte nichts um sich herum wahrgenommen. Kein Lärm...nicht das leiseste Geräusch, bis er auf einmal ein Tier gehört hatte. Er hatte sich gerade umdrehen wollen da war es aber auch schon zu spät gewesen. Das Tier oder vielmehr der Werwolf, wie ihm inzwischen mehr als deutlich bewusst geworden war, hatte ihn regelrecht überrannt, bevor es seine Zähne in seine Hüfte geschlagen hatte.

Das nächste, was er bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, war, dass er alleine in einer Gasse Londons aufgewacht war, blutüberströmt und mit einer sehr unschönen und verdammt schmerzhaften Wunde an der Hüfte.

Wie genau er wieder zurück zum Grimmauldplatz zurückgekommen war, wusste Harry nicht mehr, dafür war er viel zu benommen gewesen. Allerdings wusste er noch sehr genau, wie Sirius und Remus geguckt hatten, als sie die Tür des Hauses geöffnet hatten und ihn in diesem Zustand vorfanden. Seinem Paten war beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben und auch Remus hatte nicht besser ausgesehen. Das Gesicht blutleer und mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen, alle beide, standen sie ein paar Minuten reglos im Türrahmen, bevor Sirius ihn beinahe ruckartig hochgehoben hatte und ins nächstbeste Schlafzimmer verfrachtet hatte.

Inzwischen machte sich Harry beinahe darüber lustig, wie schnell Madame Pomfrey bei ihnen gewesen war, um ihn zu untersuchen und zu heilen.

Die Zeit danach war auf jedenfall die Hölle gewesen.

Wochenlang hatte er gebraucht, um die Instinkte des Werwolfs in sich zu kontrollieren. Remus und Sirius waren ihm wirklich eine sehr große Hilfe dabei gewesen, ohne sie hätte er das nicht so leicht geschafft. Als Mensch war es inzwischen so gut wie kein Problem, auch wenn er hatte feststellen müssen, dass niemand eine Katze in seiner Gegenwart laufen lassen sollte.

Wenn er so daran zurückdachte, musste es bestimmt ein sehr lustiges Bild für die anderen Anwesenden gewesen sein, wie er Krummbein nachgejagt war und dabei nicht sonderlich viel Rücksicht auf die Einrichtung des Salons genommen hatte.

-Flashback, ein paar Wochen zuvor-

Knapp fünf Wochen waren inzwischen schon vergangen, seit Harry zum Werwolf gebissen wurden war. Fünf sehr anstrengende Wochen und eine Vollmondnacht, die er zusammen mit Remus und Sirius ganz gut überstanden hatte. Jedenfalls, wenn man mal von den ganzen kleineren, aber auch größeren Kratz- und Bisswunden ab sah, die sie alle drei am nächsten Morgen gehabt hatten.

Diese Wochen waren auch voll von Gesprächen. Zusammen mit Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius und Remus hatte Harry Abende lang gesprochen und diskutiert, wie es nun weitergehen sollte, welche Maßnahmen getroffen werde mussten, ob er weiterhin mit den Jungen seines Jahrgangs in einem Zimmer schlafen sollte oder ob er einen Einzelraum bekommen sollte, was er an Vollmond zu tun hatte, wo er diese Nächte verbrachte, alleine oder in Begleitung unterwegs sein sollte und vieles mehr. Im Endeffekt hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass Remus Geschichte der Zauberei unterrichten würde, weil Professor Binns eine Woche nach Ende des Schuljahres übergegangen war und sie einen neuen Lehrer für das Fach brauchten. Sirius würde ihn in seiner Animagusgestalt begleiten und zusammen würden sie zu Vollmond im Wald unterwegs sein.

Außerdem war er nun, nach Rons Tod zum neuen Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor ernannt wurden, sodass er wirklich ein Einzelzimmer besaß mit eigenem angrenzenden Badezimmer. Was seiner Meinung nach auch gut so war, sonst würde es wirklich noch schwieriger werden zu verheimlichen, was für ein Wesen in ihm schlummerte. Vor allem, da er nicht wusste, wie er die inzwischen entstandene Narbe an seiner Hüfte erklären sollte, die von dem Biss stammte und nicht gerade klein war. Und dazu hatte er feststellen dürfen, dass je mehr der Wolf in ihm an die Oberfläche kam, seine Augen mehr die Farbe von Bernstein annahmen, genauso wie bei Remus.

Er hatte es auf die harte Tour lernen müssen, dass er bei solchen Gelegenheiten aufpassen musste. Snape, sein Zaubertranklehrer hatte es mal wieder drauf angelegt und er war sehr, wirklich sehr böse geworden und seine Augen hatten begonnen sich zu verändern, nur Sirius war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass Snape noch nichts von seinem Wesen erfahren hatte, indem er Harry aus dem Raum gebracht hatte, während Remus sich Snape vorgeknöpft hatte.

Auf jedenfall hatten sie mal wieder einen Gesprächeabend einberufen, sodass er, Harry, zusammen mit seinem Paten, Remus, Dumbledore und McGonagall im Salon des Grimmauldplatz saßen und diskutierten, als Krummbein, Hermines Kater, den sie bei sich aufgenommen hatten, weil er sehr an Sirius hing, den Salon betrat. Der Vollmond war schon ein paar Tage her und trotzdem war Harrys Wolf immer sehr nahe an der Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins, so wie auch heute Abend.

Eine Zeit lang, um genau zu sein fünf Minuten lang hatte er seinen Wolf beherrschen können, bevor dieser die Entscheidung fällte, dass es Zeit wurde Krummbein einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen indem er ihm hinterher jagte.

Dabei hatte er sich wirklich von nichts stören lassen, weder von den Anwesenden, die dem Schauspiel teils amüsiert, teils erschrocken zugesehen hatten, noch von den Gegenständen, die er dabei zu Bruch gehen lassen hatte. Haufenweise Vasen und Blumentöpfe waren dabei zerstört wurden, von den Stühlen und kleinen Beistelltischen mal ganz zu schweigen. Krummbein hatte gefaucht und gekratzt, doch auch davon hatte sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht stören lassen, bis der Kater auf Sirius' Schoß schließlich Schutz suchte, der den Kater perplex festhielt und beinahe auch noch seinen Patensohn auf dem Schoß sitzen hatte, allerdings hatte Remus das zu verhindern gewusst, indem er den Teenager am Kragen festgehalten hatte und somit Sirius die Möglichkeit bot den Kater aus dem Salon zu bringen.

Nach und nach war Harry dann bewusst geworden, WAS genau er da eigentlich getrieben hatte und war mit dunkelrotem Gesicht neben Remus auf das Sofa gesunken.

Die anderen hatten nur angefangen zu lachen.

-Flashback ende-

Und jetzt war er wieder auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, um sein 6. Schuljahr anzufangen, echt erbärmlich in ein paar Punkten.

Harry seufzte erneut. Sie hatten so wenig Leute wir möglich eingeweiht, dass er in den Ferien zu einem Werwolf gebissen wurden war. Nicht mal den Weasleys hatten sie etwas gesagt und da er den Wolfsbanntrank nicht brauchte, dank Remus, der ihn inzwischen auch nicht mehr benötigte, weil es durch reine Selbstbeherrschung überflüssig geworden war ihn zu nehmen, wusste auch Snape nichts von seinem Wesen.

Worüber der Schwarzhaarige wirklich froh war. Außerdem hatte er genauso wie sein neuer Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei die Möglichkeit sich außerhalb des Vollmondes in seinen Wolf zu verwandeln; wie ein Animagus und es ist zu dieser Zeit eindeutig leichter das Tier zu beherrschen.

Was ihn, seinen Paten und auch die anderen Eingeweihten wurmte war aber, dass sie nach wie vor nicht rausgefunden hatten, wer ihn gebissen hatte. Es war einfach keine Spur von dem Werwolf zu finden. Allerdings wussten sie, dass Voldemort noch nichts von seiner Umwandlung wusste. Noch so ein etwas besserer Zug des Schicksals oder auch der Einzige.

Kam wohl wirklich immer auf den Blickwinkel der Geschehnisse an.

Apropos Geschehnisse, da war noch etwas passiert in den Ferien. Jedenfalls war Harry der Meinung, dass es in diesen Ferien geschehen war, obwohl, als könnte er das beurteilen. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Woher sollte er das wissen? Seine gute Nase hatte er doch erst seit diesen Ferien.

Er hatte am Bahnsteig etwas gewittert, was ihm nicht gefallen hatte. Laut Remus, der ihn zusammen mit Sirius begleitet hatte, war es jemand, von dem er sich fernhalten sollte...ein Vampir, der natürliche Feind eines Werwolfs. Leider hatten sie nicht rausbekommen, um wen es sich handelt, da zu viele Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig unterwegs waren und auch nun, konnte und wollte er auch nicht, wenn er ehrlich war, rausfinden, wer es ist. Der Zug war zu voll, zu viele verschiedene Gerüche vermischten sich hier. Harry beschloss abzuwarten bis sie in Hogwarts waren, sie würden sich noch früh genug finden und vor allem aneinander geraten, wie Remus es so schön ausgedrückt hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu klären. //Vielleicht sollte ich noch etwas schlafen//, beschloss er und schloss die Augen.

-Etwas früher in einem anderen Abteil des Zugs-

„Ein Werwolf…ein verdammter Werwolf! Hier an der Schule, das darf doch nicht war sein?!", fluchte ein gewisser Blonder in seinem Abteil des Zugs lautstark vor sich hin. Es war nur gut, dass sein Begleiter daran gedacht hatte einen Stillezauber über ihr Abteil zu sprechen, sonst wäre diese Neuigkeit sehr schnell im ganzen Hogwartsexpress bekannt geworden.

Und das hätte unangenehme Fragen aufgeworfen, die der Blonde gewiss nicht zu beantworten bereit wäre. „Was regst du dich eigentlich so darüber auf, Draco? Es kann dir doch egal sein oder das arme Schwein könnte dir eher Leid tun, dass er oder sie sich zu Vollmond in ein blutrünstiges Monster verwandeln muss", stellte Blaise Zabini, der beste Freund des tobenden Blonden, nüchtern fest.

Draco drehte sich zu ihm um und fauchte los: „Schon mal dran gedacht, was das genau bedeutet, Zabini? Für mich zum Beispiel?"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah seinen Freund verdattert an, bis man ihm regelrecht ansehen konnte, dass es in seinem Kopf 'klick' gemacht hatte. „Ah, stimmt da war ja was. Vampire und Werwölfe vertragen sich nicht, genau. Du wirst es überleben, Dray. Vielleicht ist er nicht mal in unserem Jahrgang, wahrscheinlich ist er in einem der unteren Klassenstufen. Vor allem, woher willst du wissen, dass er oder auch sie nicht schon im letzten Jahr oder im vorletzten Jahr oder in dem Jahr davor schon ein Werwolf war?" „Er muss neu sein, letztes Jahr hatten wir keinen Schüler oder eine Schülern, die immer an Vollmond gefehlt hat." „Woher willst du das wissen, Dray? Hast du regelmäßig die Fehltage aller Schüler kontrolliert?", fragte Blaise seinen Freund mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Natürlich nicht!", schnappte der Malfoyerbe und warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen finsteren Blick zu, den dieser gekonnt ignorierte.

„Dann red' nicht so nen Müll, Dray und find dich damit ab, dass du nicht das einzige magische Wesen an der Schule bist und halt mit einem Werwolf, der wahrscheinlich nicht mal zu unserem Jahrgang gehört, zur Schule gehen musst. Außerdem, wenn er oder sie nicht in unserem Jahrgang ist, dann hast du eh nichts mit ihm oder ihr zu tun, es sei denn du suchst ihn oder sie erst, damit du einen Grund findest dich zu prügeln und anschließend zu beschweren." „Ich rede keinen Müll und nenn mich nicht Dray, du weißt ich kann das nicht ausstehen! Vor allem hab ich nicht vor mich zu prügeln, was kann ich dafür, dass es eine natürliche Abneigung zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen gibt und was bitte kann ich dafür, dass ausgerechnet ich von so einem verfluchten Blutsauger gebissen werden musste?" Blaise lachte. „Du findest immer wieder neue Gründe dafür dich aufzuregen, oder _Dray_?", letzteres betonte er mit voller Absicht. Draco sah ihn erst empört an, bevor er sich wieder auf seinen Sitz fallen ließ, er war vorher dauernd im Kreis durchs Abteil gestiefelt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und zu schmollen begann.

Jetzt konnte Blaise nicht mehr an sich halten, er begann aus vollem Hals zu lachen und hielt sich nach wenigen Minuten den Bauch.

Dann sah er erneut zu dem Blonden, der einen leicht gekränkten Ausdruck in den Augen zu schau trug. Augenblicklich hörte der Schwarzhaarige auf zu lachen und stand von seinem Sitzplatz auf, um vor dem Blonden auf die Knie zu gehen und ihn anzusehen. „Dray, es tut mit Leid, es war nicht böse gemeint, das weißt du doch, oder? Ich wollte nur, dass du etwas lockerer wirst. Die ganzen Ferien über bist du schon so ernst und hast kaum gelacht und seid wir hier sind regst du dich nur über diesen Werwolf auf. Das ist nicht gut, auch für dich nicht. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass…okay, okay, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie es dir geht, ich bin nicht in deiner Situation und werde es wahrscheinlich auch nie in meinem Leben sein. Aber du musst aufhören dich hängen zu lassen, dass hilft dir nicht. Du musst stark sein, immerhin willst du doch die Schulzeit rumkriegen ohne erkannt zu werden, oder?", fragte Blaise Draco, woraufhin dieser leicht nickte. „Na also…lass dich nicht hängen, Dray, es sind nur noch zwei Jahre und ich wird dir helfen, so gut ich kann, okay?" Erneut nickte der Blonde.

In Blaises Gesicht schlich sich ein liebevoller Ausdruck, als er die Arme leicht öffnete und sagte: „Komm her, Dray." Draco ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und warf sich regelrecht in die Arme seines besten Freundes; er vergrub sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter. „Wir schaffen das zusammen, keiner wird etwas merken. Kein Lehrer, kein Schüler, Dumbledore nicht und selbst deine Eltern werden nichts erfahren", bestimmte der Schwarzhaarige mit den blauen Augen und strich seinem Freund sanft über den Rücken.

Ihm tat der Ältere wirklich Leid. Er hatte es nicht verdient, wie so vieles in seinem Leben nicht.

Er hatte es nicht verdient solch einen Vater zu haben, der ihn dazu zwingen wollte sich Voldemort und dessen Zielen anzuschließen, er hatte es nicht verdient eine Mutter zu haben, die sich von dem Handeln ihres Mannes zurückzog und sich nicht um ihren Sohn kümmerte und er hatte es nicht verdient von einem Vampir gebissen zu werden.

Doch leider war all dies in den letzten Jahren geschehen, wobei letzteres erst ein paar Wochen her war.

Draco war recht panisch bei ihm aufgetaucht, nachdem er wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war und hatte ihn, Blaise, um Hilfe gebeten und er hatte sie ihm nicht verwehrt, eher im Gegenteil, er half ihm wo er nur konnte und würde dies auch weiterhin tun.

-Ein paar Stunden später-

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck kam der Zug im Bahnhof Hogsmead zum Stehen, kaum war diese geschehen öffneten sich die Türen und die Schüler strömten raus auf den Bahnsteig in den Regen.

So auch Harry, der einer der letzten war, die ausstiegen. Im Hintergrund konnte er Hagrid, den Wildhüter Hogwarts', nach den neuen Erstklässlern rufen hören, doch das interessierte den Schwarzhaarigen im Moment nicht sonderlich. Viel interessanter war, was er da in der Luft aufschnappte.

Überlagert von dem Geruch des Regens konnte er mit seiner feinen Nase wieder den schwachen Geruch des Vampirs riechen, den er schon in Kings Cross aufgeschnappt hatte. //Wer du wohl bist?//, fragte Harry sich in Gedanken und machte sich auf zu den Kutschen, dass er dabei vollkommen durchnässt wurde war ihm ziemlich egal. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte die Testrale, die die Kutschen zogen, schon von weitem sehen und auch riechen; sie rochen seltsam…nach Verwesung, Blut und Tod.

Der Geruch war so stark, dass er sogar den des Vampirs überdeckte und Harry es vorerst aufgab ihn weiter zu ergründen. Er schüttelte über sein eigenes Verhalten missbilligend den Kopf und stieg in die erstbeste Kutsche ein, die ihm in die Quere kam. Dass er dabei nur eine Kutsche vor seinem geheimnisvollen Beobachtungsobjekt eingestiegen war, wusste er nicht.

Eben dieses Beobachtungsobjekt stand vor demselben Problem. Nur das Draco eher am fluchen war und es nicht so locker nahm wie der Schwarzhaarige eine Kutsche weiter. „Verdammt nochmal, jetzt hätte ich ihn finden können! Nur wegen diesen verfluchten Pferdeviechern! Argh!", zeterte der Blonde lautstark und ging damit Blaise, mit dem er als einziges die Kutsche teilte, mächtig auf die Nerven.

„Geht das schon wieder los. Dray, lass es doch erst einmal sein und wart ein paar Tage ab, du wirst ihn oder auch sie schon noch früh genug finden, außer natürlich, er findet dich zuerst, was durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen liegt. Es sei den, _er_ ist schlau genug einfach Abstand zu halten, wie es eurer Natur entspricht", wies er den anderen zurecht, verdrehte aber gleichzeitig die Augen. „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, Vampire und Werwölfe sind Todfeinde und halten normalerweise sehr viel Abstand zueinander, naja, bei dir scheint die Norm mal wieder nicht zu entsprechen, Dray."

Der Blonde verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Willst du damit irgendetwas andeuten, Blaise?"

Angesprochener setzte sich in seinem Sitz auf und antwortete: „Ja, dass du dich jetzt schon wieder aufführst wie eine Dramaqueen und anstatt abzuwarten, lieber fluchst und quengelst wie ein kleines Kind. Du solltest echt erwachsen werden, Dray. Was willst du denn machen, wenn du ihn gefunden hast? Ihn umbringen?" „I..ich weiß nicht…", flüsterte er leise, seine Rage war wie weggeblasen. Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz und starrte aus dem Fenster in den dunklen Himmel.

-Große Halle, Hogwarts-

Nachdem Harry die Kutsche verlassen und im Gehen einen Trocknungszauber über sich gesprochen hatte, saß er nun am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle und wartete darauf, dass die restlichen Schüler eintrafen und die Auswahl der Erstklässler begann.

Er blickte zum Lehrertisch, wo Remus neben Severus Snape saß und ihm entgegen lächelte. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln schwach. Zu Remus Füßen lag Sirius in seiner Animagusgestalt und Snape schien davon alles andere als begeistert zu sein, eher im Gegenteil, es schien, als wollte er den schwarzen Hund, der so viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem Grimm aufwies, am liebsten als Tränkezutat verwenden.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ seinen Blick etwas weiter wandern und blieb an einem neuen Gesicht hängen. Harry hob eine Augenbraue und fixierte seinen Blick auf den unbekannten Mann. Er war groß gewachsen, sofern Harry das beurteilen konnte, hatte braunes, kinnlanges Haar und blaue Augen. Seine Statur war gut gebaut, garantiert trainiert, was die gut definierten Muskeln eindeutig bewiesen, auch wenn man durch die Lehrerrobe nicht so viel erkennen konnte, wie Harry vielleicht gerne sehen würde. Der Schwarzhaarige ohrfeigte sich mental. Wie kam er den dazu so über einen Lehrer nachzudenken, das war gegen das Gesetz, ganz egal wie gut dieser auch aussehen mochte.

Harry wurde in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als sich drei Personen neben bzw. ihm gegenüber Platz nahmen, so entging ihm auch, dass der neue Lehrer, den er eben noch so intensiv gemustert hatte, nun ihn mit Interesse beobachtete.

„Hallo Harry, wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte ihn eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme. Harrys Blick ging zu dem Jungen, dem diese Stimme gehörte und ihm gegenüber saß. „Hallo Neville, es ging. Ich hatte schon bessere, aber auch schlimmere Zeiten, wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte er zurück und nickte gleichzeitig Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan zu, die sich jeweils zu seiner Rechten und seiner Linken gesetzt hatten.

„Bei mir das Gleiche…ich mein, nachdem, was im Ministerium passiert ist…" Neville sah vorsichtig unter seinem Pony hervor zu seinem Gegenüber, um zu sehen, ob er Harry irgendwie verärgert hatte oder ähnliches. Der Schwarzhaarige schien seine Befürchtungen erraten zu haben, denn er antwortete: „Ist schon okay, Neville. Ich hatte viel Zeit mich damit auseinander zu setzen und zu lernen damit umzugehen. Das gilt im Übrigen auch für euch beide, es ist okay, ich kann inzwischen drüber sprechen, ohne in Tränen auszubrechen oder einen Wutanfall zu bekommen." Letzteres war an Dean und Seamus gerichtet, die ihn auch sehr vorsichtig beäugt hatten, jetzt entspannten sie sich zusehends.

„Wie war euer Sommer?", fragte Harry die anderen beiden Jungen und sah von einem zum Anderen. Seamus begann zuerst zu erzählen. „Nicht sonderlich spektakulär. Nur meine Mutter wollte mal wieder, dass ich Hogwarts verlasse, jetzt wo offiziell bekannt ist, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist", erklärte der Ire und zuckte mit den Achseln. Harry hob eine Augenbraue und seufzte anschließend tief. „Wieso denken die Leute, dass es sicherer für ihre Kinder ist, wenn sie Hogwarts verlassen und mit ihnen ins Ausland oder sonst wo hin verschwinden? Das bringt doch überhaupt nichts. Voldemort…" Neville, Dean und Seamus zuckten leicht zusammen. „…wird sich daran nicht stören. Wenn er erst einmal Großbritannien unter seiner Kontrolle hat, dann wird er auch versuchen andere Länder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen bis es niemand mehr gibt, der sich gegen ihn wehrt. Die Leute sollten lieber anfangen sich zusammenzuschließen und ihn gemeinsam zu bekämpfen, damit dieser Fall gar nicht erst eintritt." „Wirst du ihn bekämpfen, Harry?", fragte Dean und sah den Schwarzhaarigen fragend an. „Ja, das werde ich, denn ich will nicht in so einer Welt leben, in der Menschen getötet werden, nur weil ein Irrer beschließt sie müssen sterben, weil sie kein reines Blut in sich tragen. Das ist Wahnsinn und ihr könnt mir nicht verklickern, dass ihr in so einer Welt leben wollt, dass wollt ihr nämlich ganz sicher nicht." „Wenn du kämpfst, dann kämpf ich auch, Harry", sagte Seamus und Neville und Dean schlossen sich seiner Aussage an.

Sie wurden in ihrem Gespräch unterbrochen, als sich die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle öffneten und Professor McGonagall zusammen mit den Erstklässlern eintrat und nach vorne zum Lehrertisch lief, wo schon der Hocker mit dem Sprechenden Hut stand. Kaum waren sie dort angekommen öffnete sich die Kreppe des Huts und er begann zu singen:

_Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,_

_mein Aussehen ist ja auch gar nicht gut._

_Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,_

_und ist´s nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine _

_Güte!_

_Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen, _

_sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!_

_Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid_

_und bin für jeden Schädel bereit._

_Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,_

_wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau._

_Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter _

_Hut,_

_denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und _

_Mut._

_In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und Treu,_

_man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor _

_Arbeit keine Scheu._

_Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und _

_weise,_

_machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die_

_Reise._

_In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu _

_verbinden,_

_doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde _

_finden._

_Nun los, so setz mich auf, nur Mut,_

_habt Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!*_

Kaum war der Hut verstummt, entrollte die Professorin für Verwandlung die Pergamentrolle und begann sie Namen der neuen Schüler vorzulesen.

Ab hier schaltete Harry schon wieder ab, und lauschte nur noch mit halben Ohr der Einteilung. Der Hut hatte dieses Jahr keine Warnung ausgesprochen, sondern war zu seinem Standartlied zurückgekehrt. //Wieso macht er das? Letztes Jahr war noch die Rede von der Häusereinigkeit und dem Zusammenhalt unter den Schülern gewesen und dieses Jahr war davon nichts zu vernehmen…was ist dieses Schuljahr anders als letztes?//, fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige in Gedanken, wurde aber auch dieses Mal unterbrochen, weil Professor Dumbledore mit seiner alljährigen Rede begonnen hatte. Harry runzelte die Stirn, er hatte kaum gemerkt wie die Zeit vergangen war, allerdings konnte es auch daran liegen, dass es dieses Jahr weniger Erstklässler als sonst gab.

Die Eltern hatten wirklich zu viel Angst um ihre Kinder, auch wenn es zu mindestens nach Harrys Meinung in Hogwarts viel sicherer war, als irgendwo sonst.

„Nun aber zu einem anderen Thema. Ich darf mit Freude verkünden, dass Professor Remus Lupin zurückgekehrt ist und…" Dumbledore wurde von lautem Applaus unterbrochen, der hauptsächlich von den Gryffindors, aber auch von den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs kam. Die Slytherins sahen allesamt ziemlich missmutig drein. „…und dieses Jahr Geschichte der Zauberei unterrichten wird, da Professor Binns diesen Sommer endlich seinen Frieden gefunden hat und auf die andere Seite übergegangen ist." Dumbledore lächelte und das übliche Funkeln glitzerte in seinen Augen, als er die leicht enttäuschten Gesichter der Schüler sah, die schon einmal das Vergnügen gehabt hatten von Professor Lupin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet zu werden.

„Desweiteren möchte ich ihnen Professor Xavier Elliot vorstellen, der sich netterweise dazu bereit erklärt hat dieses Jahr Zaubertränke zu unterrichten." Genannter erhob sich und deutete eine Verbeugung an, bevor er sich wieder setzte und zögerlicher Beifall erklang, denn diese Ankündigung konnte nur einen Schluss zulassen, der auch gleich vom Schulleiter bestätigt wurde: „Einige von ihnen ahnen es wahrscheinlich schon. Professor Snape wird ab sofort Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten." Augenblicklich erklang lauter Beifall von den Slytherins, denen Snape nur zunickte. Die restlichen Schüler waren eindeutig zu geschockt, um zu klatschen. Was konnte schon schlimmer sein, als Professor Snape in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?

Harry und seine Freunde waren nicht minder geschockt von dieser Ankündigung. Damit hatten sie wirklich nicht gerechnet und Harry schon einmal gar nicht. Wieso hatten sie ihm nicht gesagt, wer dieses Jahr Zaubertränke und Verteidigung unterrichten würde? Der Schwarzhaarige schickte Remus einen sehr bösen Blick, bevor er sich wieder abwandte und bemerkte das Dumbledore die Schüler entlassen haben musste.

Sofort stand er auf und rief, nachdem er Parvati Patil einen Blick zugeworfen hatte, sie war nach Hermines Tod ebenfalls zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt wurden, über den Gryffindortisch hinweg: „Erstklässler zu mir bitte! Erstklässler!"

Augenblicklich liefen sechs Erstklässler auf ihn zu, vier Mädchen und zwei Jungen, und er bat sie ihm zu folgen. Parvati schloss zu ihnen auf und lief neben Harry, während die sechs Schüler hinter ihnen zum Ausgang der Halle liefen.

Sehr zu Harrys bedauern kamen sie dort zeitgleich mit Draco Malfoy an, der ebenfalls seine neuen Mitschüler begleitete.

Beide warfen sich einen bösen Blick zu, kurz bevor sich ihre Augen erschrocken weiteten und Harrys Augen sich von Grün zu Bernsteingrün färbten.

Jetzt wussten sie die Antwort auf die Frage, die sie während des Festessens erfolgreich verdrängt hatten.

Ihnen ging jeweils nur ein Wort durch den Kopf:

//Werwolf!//

//Vampir!//

tbc?

-----------------------------------------

* Aus Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen

So, das war das erste Kapitel von Our Fate. Sagt uns wie ihr es fandet und wir sorgen dafür, dass es schnell weitergeht. ^^

lg

Feuerkind


End file.
